The Tale Of Princess Tohru
by truetohru-kun
Summary: Sir Kyo and Princess Tohru face a battle for both there love and the kingdom WARNING: has cussing


**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction hope you enjoy tell me what you think **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket**

TPOV

Hi my name is Princess Tohru Honda I'm 18 and the King, my dad, wants me to know how to defend myself he said I will be training with Sir Haru, but I said I wish to train with Sir Kyo and he agreed. I got excited I always loved Sir Kyo. That day I went to watch him so I went to the training yards in the forest. I was hiding behind a tree staring in aww. Sir Kyo was sword fighting an invisible opponent. He was strong, I mean very strong I sighed very loudly and covered my mouth it was to loud. "Who the hell is there" I gasped "yea I heard you now come out and show yourself" I stepped out blushing.

KPOV

A beautiful woman stepped out blushing, my heart fluttered. "OH, my deepest apologies your highness I thought you were maid Kagura she stocks me quite often, but now I see she is not the only one" I grinned up at her and she blushed a deep red "No, no it is my deepest apologies Sir Kyo I- "I cut her off "do not worry my dear princess I was only kidding and just call me Kyo, no need for big titles for an idiot like myself" she gasped "S-Sir Kyo I … do not … please don't talk about yourself like that" I smiled "well as long as you're here would malady care to fence?" she nodded 'yes' "My dad heard that you were going to be training so his cousin Ayame made this for you I hope it fits there are changing rooms over there."

After it was on….

"Um how do I look" I turned to the most beautiful sight she was wearing a puffy white shirt with a vest with brown pants. She got a little uncomfortable but I could not help it she was beautiful "what ever are you staring at Sir Kyo" I smiled and grabbed her a sword from the ground "only your never ending beauty your highness" she blushed and took her sword I chuckled "let us begin"

TPOV

He was in front of me teaching me how to defend_ 'why is he so flirty every time he speaks I am enchanted deeper into his spell I love him so much I wish I had the courage to tell him' _

After practice was over and Tohru go changed….

"ah you are an excellent student your highness " i blushed a deep red "uh thank you Sir Kyo for letting me train with you" he bowed and kissed my hand gently and said "my deepest pleasure your highness I do hope we become great friends" I blushed even more red "uh Sir Kyo, please if you would call me Tohru friends don't call friends your highness all the time I must go good day Sir Kyo" he stood up "good day to you Tohru" my heart fluttered _' I need to run and get some before I do something I might regret I just want to kiss him but that would scare him most likely we can be friends … I guess'_

NPOV Years later….

"Kyo I think this time you're going to lose" Kyo smirked "really?! I highly drought that Tohru" they were back in the forest he knocked Tohru's sword and caught it (A/N: lucky tohru a future boyfriend that can do that is an awesome and strong, I'm jealous) she stepped backward as he came toward her she hit a tree and he got so close their noses were touching. Tohru's heart was beating faster the urge was way to strong she leaned into a kiss he was shocked at first but kissed back they only stopped for breath "K-Kyo I-I love you so much I was just afraid to say it I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but –" Kyo smiled "Tohru, I love you too"

KPOV

I was staring it to her eyes I leaned in for a kiss then we heard a sound ***BOOM*** i told her to stay there I went up through the trees and saw the castle under attack! "TOHRU GET ON THE HORSE WE MUST GET OUT OF HERE … NOW" I was running back to her she said "what's wrong Kyo is the castle under attack we must go and save father, Uo, Hana, and the others!" she tried to get passed me but I picked her up she ordered me to put her down but I just put her on a horse and got with her she was sitting backwards so I looked into her eyes and said "even if you were not the one I love or not the queen I still would keep you out of danger you are too valuable to too many people your father for instance we will save them just not right now" we rode on as we rode to safety she cried in my chest.

After they found shelter ….

She cried herself to sleep I shook her a little "Tohru my love you need to wake so I can get off the horse so I can carry you" she sat up a bit so I could get off then he pulled her toward her down and carried her bridle style and cave laid her down and grabbed the emergency pack I had _**'I knew this would come in handy ' **_ I got the blankets out and covered her up and went to get some firewood for tonight it's not cold but it will be comforting but then she stopped me "tohru I'm –" she cut me off with her tears "please Kyo-kun don't go I don't want to be alone please … we don't need a fire I'm not cold … okay maybe I am cold but only a little bit just please don't le- *hiccup/cough*" I sat next to her and pulled her close "as you wish tohru just don't hurt yourself okay" she cuddled closer "ok" she whispered "I promise tohru I'll protect you and I guarantee that everything will be ok" she had fallen asleep and smiled _**' what did I do to deserve you tohru…goodnight … I**__**love you' **_

TPOV The next morning…

I woke up and no one was there I got scared _'what if someone got or … NO … he's not dead I know he's not'_ "KYOOOOOO" no one answered I started to cry then Kyo came running in I ran to him and hugged him "Kyo I thought someone kidnapped you or killed you don't ever do that again" I cried in his chest "I'm sorry tohru I was only getting firewood" he rested his cheek on my head I stopped crying and looked up at him and kissed him then I realized something and broke the kiss "why did you get firewood?" he looked at me like I was crazy "uhhh … because we are staying a few nights just to be safe" I shook my head "we don't have to … watch" I walked to the back of the cave and pushed in a rock.

KPOV

She pushed a part of the wall and a secret passage way opened I stood in aww "what ever are you starring at Sir Kyo" she said playfully "only you never ending intelligence and beauty your highness … hmmm … this sounds so déjà vu" I smirked "it does but it makes me want to kiss you" "tohru I know what you're doing your not coming with me" she got really mad "seriously Kyo I just want a kiss is that to much to ask and what do you mean I'm not coming I'm the one who found it!" she crossed her arms " tohru I don't know if there is danger ahead and If there is I don't want to lose you" "I'm not a sissy I'm a princess I can make decisions for myself I'm going" I got annoyed "tohru there might be danger-" "and how is me not facing any different … Kyo I know it's not only your job but your love for me that you want to protect me but you going alone I would worry and be heartbroken … please I must go with you" _**'Dammit she is giving me that look god no wonder I love her that face is to adorable' **_*sigh* "fine tohru that look could get you anything you know that" she smiled and kissed my cheek and we went on for a while then she stopped "tohru why did you stop?" she turned and looked at me with a face full of concern "tohru what is wrong" "what if father doesn't approve he'll send you away from me" I hugged her and patted her back "tohru I know your dad he won't do that" "no you the king my dad doesn't like me to date when I was little mom had to tell me dating wasn't a sin because dad told me it was in his eyes I'm still his little girl" I pushed her back to face her with my hands on her shoulder "tohru I will prove to your dad that I love you so don't worry about it okay" she nodded 'yes' "I'm sorry I just I don't want to lose you" she kissed my cheek and hugged me "you will never lose me got it now lets get going" soon after the path came to an end tohru pushed the door open and looked through a dark colored eye popped right In front of tohru's face "AHH … Hana don't do that my god you scared me " she pushed the door all the way open and saw everyone including her dad "FATHER" she ran to him I looked around and saw my dad there with a serious wound I ran to him "dad what happened to your arm!" he looked at me "KYO I thought you were gone and I'm fine are you okay" I boiled with anger "NO YOUR NOT FINE DAD…sorry for yelling but that will get infected if it doesn't bleed out"

TPOV

I overheard and ran over I looked at the wound and tore my dress at the bottom and wrapped his wound up and looked at him I placed my hand on his forehead "you're a little pale and your temperature is a little high but other than that you will be fine" he smiled "you are most kind your highness but why do you waste that most beautiful dress on me" I smiled "one the people in this kingdom have a place in my heart some more than others and two I have maybe thousands of dresses some I didn't know I had" Kyo hugged me "thank you princess tohru" I pushed him away and smiled "you don't have to call me that Kyo in fact from now on you can't call me by a huge title for example tohru okay" he smiled and did a tiny bow and kissed my hand "as you wish tohru"

King'sPOV

I watched my daughter care for a peasant and was confused, and she ordered a knight to address her by her name. I then realize **'as you wish tohru' he said it as though he loved her and she called him Kyo that is very unlike her … unless she loves him that would explain why she requested him' **"daughter you will not have a person of lower class address you by just your name" she turned and looked confused "dad I thought it does not matter what a person calls you as long as it is with respect" I got mad for her talking back at me "BUT THAT IS NOT RESPECT THAT IS LOVE" *everyone gasps* tohru blushed with both fury and shock "AND WHAT IF IS LOVE IS IT NOT THE SAME OR YET IS IT NOT BETTER DID MOM CALL YOU YOUR MAJESTY OR BY YOUR REAL NAME" I was shocked by her raised voice "your mother and I were married, HOWEVER YOU AND THIS … THIS … 2ND BEST KNIGHT ARE NOT MARRIED" she got right in front of me "I see … YOU WANT ME TO MARRY THE BEST OF SHOW AND NOT FOR LOVE IS THAT IT! AND WHAT ABOUT YOU AND ME WE ARE NOT MARRIED TO YOU ... SO DOES THAT I MUST NOT SHOW AFFECTION YOU MY ONLY PARENT REMAINING, AM I NOT ALLOWED TO SHOW HOW WORRIED I WAS AFTER DAYS SINCE I HAVE SEEN YOU, IS IT WRONG TO CALL YOU DAD, FATHER, OR DADDY. IS IT WRONG TO SHOW AFFECTION TO ANYONE OTHER THEN THE STRONGEST CONTESTENT OR THE HIGHEST BIDDER FOR MY HAND" I was saddened by what she said "you know that is not true" she seemed to calm down "if it is not why does this bother you … let me tell you something when I found our kingdom was under attack I ordered him to take me there to help you, but you know what he told me … he said I must find somewhere for me to hind for me to be safe he also said that if something happened to me that he would not be able to live with himself is that not better than any bid or strength. I love him father is it so wrong to love" I thought at what she said and cupped her face and smiled "I see you have turned into a wise beautiful young lady just like your mother she could do anything" I turned to Kyo "tell me Sir Kyo tell me why you love my daughter then I will decide if your worthy"

KPOV

I blushed but smiled knowing this is no time to be shy I looked him strait in the eye "your majesty there are too many lovely qualities to name about her but I will try. I love her smile it is brighter than any star or sun, her beauty grater then any rose, her kindness fills me with joy, I always want her to laugh never cry, because when she cries it fell's like I was stabbed endless times, I love her blush when she is shy I think it's adorable, and I love her personality. When she said I love you I was filled with happiness but I was scared … 'what if I am not worthy, what if I can't make her happy' but I looked in her beautiful baby blue eyes I couldn't lie to her and reject her feelings because I love her more than life itself your majesty" tohru hugged me tightly "then Sir Kyo … I give you my blessing" I filled with joy I picked tohru up twirling her around when I put her down I went to kiss her when a huge bang on the door (A/N: it's so funny every time Kyo wants to kiss tohru something happens lol don't worry Kyo you will get your chance) we looked over as I pulled tohru closer and heard from the other side "I think the royals are in here" I acted fast "tohru, your majesty, everyone run through the passage way" they ran for the passage but the king, Hana and Uo looked tohru would not let go "tohru you must go please" "NO … I'm not leaving without you right behind me" I hugged her "please go don't worry about me I will be I'll be right behind you okay" I kissed her for a first and it was magical but sadly it was cut short I pushed her in and Uo, the king, and Hana held her so she stay safe I closed the door as she screamed "KKKKYYYYOOOOOO-*BAMM*" than they barged in "boy were is the old man and the hag" I cursed at them "how dare you call my love a hag you will pay for that you basted" and got my sword and killed him than they all charged me but there leader stopped "if you can beat my toughest guard that not even I can beat I will leave but if you lose than the princess will be used and she will die eventually but I may just kill her" the door opened they had tohru "TOHRU …. Please if I defeat him will you leave this kingdom" he smiled "you have my word" I had no choice I armed myself "then let's fight" one guard came out our swords clanged to get he was faster than me I could not stop his sword going through my stomach tohru screamed "NO stop please stop I'll do anything if you just stop" tohru was in tears it broke my heart the leader walked up to her "I've never seen a princess care for a peasa-" "HE IS NOT JUST ANY PEASANT HE IS A KNIGHT BUT … best of all he is my love" the man looked my opponent then at my love I saw an opportunity and took it I lunged forward and stabbed him in the chest the turning quickly killing the man you held Tohru he fell and Tohru yelped she nearly fell but I caught her "what is this … you … you should be dead you were stabbed through" I smirked "I have many responds to that but I'll save time and tell you the top three one: the number one rule that even solders should know 'never lose your sight of the enemy two: the pathetic never win three: when you have someone who you really love you'll do anything for them" castle guards from prince Yuki and his fiancé sent surrounded them "what is happening" Tohru looked at me "Kyo?" I smirked "when Tohru was asleep I went out and made my horse ride to Yuki's castle you see Yuki is good friends with Tohru and he been spying on you for months few weeks ago he called me told me that since I spend more time with her I should be there bodyguard so the horse was trained to go to their kingdom so if I were you I would run like hell until you feet bleed" they tripped out the door as everyone laughed I made sure they were out the door then I finally fell "KYO" everyone grew silent she held my hand as I spoke "it took them forever to leave I almost fell on that last line ha-ha … but your love gave me strength but I'm afraid I lost way to much blood" she cried "Tohru don't cry hey did you notice that before they came in it was the first I leaned in for a kiss without being interrupted … and I'll tell you that was the best but I'm afraid it was the last one" "NO YOUR WRONG … *sniffle/sob* y-you're going to make it you are … please don't ever leave okay" "Tohru i=" "PROMICE ME YOU'LL FIGHT FOR LIFE" I cupped her face "I never said I wouldn't I was only messing around I promise okay" I lifted my hand to wipe her tears away but then pain hit really bad and I passed out was Tohru "**K****K****K****Y****Y****O****O****O****OO****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O**"(A/N: Hope that looks ok it is suppose to fade)

When Kyo woke up ….

I woke up in a strange room. I heard sobbing and I looked down to see my poor Tohru crying on my arm. I lifted my other arm and placed it on her head and after a second her head shot up and when I saw her, my heart broke in two because her eyes were puffy and bloodshot form crying. She launched into my arms and gave me a hug "KYO" she sobbed "Tohru why are you crying it makes me feel terrible I feel as though I couldn't protect you" she was on the bed with me her head resting in the crook of my neck "I thought you were going to die" I lifted her chin "I promised didn't I? and I never break promises" she smiled I tried sitting up all the way but fell strait down in sourness "please Kyo don't get up your still healing nurses orders" I looked in her eyes "I would go through the deepest depths Of hell for you and besides the nurses don't know me" I got up ignoring the pain hugging her she hugged me back I picked her up but she felt lighter than before but I ignored it and put my feet over to touch the floor I put her on the floor "Kyo please don't rush yourself please" I smiled and stood up "I'm fine Tohru" then it hit me "is everyone ok no one got hurt right" she smiled and nodded "everyone is fine" I sighed with relief "good now let's go I want to ask your father something" she looked at me with a curious smile but didn't say anything she took one step forward and stopped put her hand on her stomach "Tohru?" she fell I caught her I yelled at the guard to get a nurse I put her on the bed Hana and Uo "what happened she was talking and smiling one minuet the next she's fainted in my arms why" Uo and Hana look at me with sad eyes "she had not eaten for three days" I went pale and looked at Tohru and noticed she was really skinny and pale I got tears in my eyes "please go get some bread I'll get her to eat" they left knowing I needed some time a few minutes passed and Tohru started to move "wha … what happened … WHERE IS-" I captured her lips to calm her and after she relaxed I pulled away "shh it's ok I'm right here … my love why did you not eat" she cried after what he said "I'm sorry Kyo I didn't want to eat I just wanted to be with you I love you Kyo" I cupped her face "seeing you like this hurts me more than anything … please don't do it again promise" she shook her head 'yes' than she realize I said 'my love' she smiled "I like what you called me" I looked at her confused " you called me my love you should do that more often" I smiled "I will my love" I kissed her and then I finally got her to eat.

One week later back in the forest…

"Kyo, this time for sure I'm going to beat you" I chuckled "I highly doubt that Toh-" I was cut off by my sword knocked out of my hand and then it was in front of my chest "Ha looks like I was right" I saw my opportunity and struck I put my hand on the blade pushing it aside very quickly she dropped them out of shock my arm wrapped my arm around her waist and my lips struck hers in congratulations "my love your wits continue to amaze me" I kneeled down "and my love for you grows every day and I want to make it official will you marry m-" "YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES" she jumped on me and I almost lost balance "ofcourseyesofcor-yesyes I love you so much yes" I laughed at her excitement and then I became king and with my lovely, beautiful, gorgeous, fab- (Tohru) we get it Kyo my darling people have things to do (Kyo) okok gorgeous queen, my love, lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
